The invention starts from a polyphase converter. A polyphase converter of the kind described is disclosed, for example, in WO 2009/114873 A1. The DC/DC converter described therein comprises a coil with non-linear inductive resistance, a switching system and an output filter. At the same time, adjacent phases are coupled to one another.
A converter for converting electrical energy has already been disclosed in EP 1145416 B1. Here, it is proposed that the choke size can be reduced by the use of coupled inductances. In doing so, the coupled chokes must be sized so that the load currents of the sub-branches mutually compensate one another and lead to no magnetic loading of the chokes. Only the difference current between the individual sub-branches then gives rise to a magnetic field.
A planar transformer has already been disclosed in DE 10039890 A1. A carrier body made of plastic contains a plurality of printed circuit tracks which are layered on top of one another and which are in the form of stamped and folded metal sheets. At the same time, the printed circuit tracks are arranged within the plastic carrier body in such a way that the plastic acts in an insulating manner between the printed circuit tracks. In addition, the carrier body contains windings which form a primary and a secondary winding of a planar transformer.
A planar transformer for switch mode power supplies has already been disclosed in DE 19500943 C1. A plastic film is initially provided with openings and cutouts for feeding through the side legs and the middle leg of the magnetic core. The plastic film is pressed with the two windings and subsequently injection-molded with plastic compound. A plurality of carrier plates are stacked together. After the magnetic cores have been fitted, the assembly unit is injection-molded with an insulating plastic compound.
It is the object of the present invention to specify a polyphase converter which is distinguished by ease of manufacture and further reduction in the installation space, in particular as a result of lower volume of the coupling means, and the ability to be easily controlled.